Coffee Shop Talking
by magdelapetrem
Summary: AU, She knows she went too far, but she needs Dexter's help to decide if it's for the best or not.


I think this is a Fusion Fall AU, like if all of the people just knew each other or something. I think they're about sixteen or fifteen in this plot line. I don't know. But I know all of them live in a very chic neighborhood and that Dexter dresses in sweaters and tight jeans and wears hats sometimes and his glasses have wire frames and his family is loaded and sometimes Dexter flaunts it. And that Blossom is totally a cheerleader. And that Ben is that soccer star that is also in the cultural groups and embraces differences. And they get along GREAT.

So no war in this AU. Have fun with this.

Disclaimer yes yes.

* * *

"Dexter, I don't know who else to turn to for this."

Blossom looked positively terrified, and Dexter put both his hands on her single, shaking one. They were sitting at a petite table in a café, knees brushing against each other under the table. Blossom's cheeks matched her red hair, and her lips were almost quivering. Her eyes were shifting everywhere but his face.

"What happened, Blossom?" Dexter asked. He squeezed her hand as she scrambled for words.

"Dexter, I don't know. Things went too far and-and-" she stammered, bringing her other hand up to clasp his.

"Blossom, slow down. Start from the beginning," Dexter advised. She nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Ben and I are in a relationship. We have been for a while now, at least a year, I think." She stole a glance at his expression, gauging how he was reacting. She'd never told anyone about her relationship before.

"He's a good kid," Dexter assured her.

"I know. He's great." Her teeth started to gnaw on her lip. Dexter had never seen her this hesitant. "And it was a few nights ago, and we started talking, and then it turned to yelling, and I didn't know what to feel and all of a sudden we were kissing and it went too far and-"

"Blossom."

The rock solid tone of his voice made her stop talking. He was just staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Ben have sex?"

She couldn't answer him. Her voice looked like it had run from her, and even though she tried to use it, it refused to come out.

Finally, she mutely nodded.

"Oh, Blossom," Dexter groaned. "I always thought it would be someone else, like Dee Dee or Bubbles, and I was waiting for something like this to happen, but _you? _Did you at least use a condom? Or are you on the pill? No, no, condom. Did you use one?" Panic shot through his system.

"Yeah, we did, but-"

"Okay, then you are not pregnant. Good." Dexter sank back in his seat, staring at his lap. "What is the problem?"

Blossom kept his hand under hers while she spoke. "I think I wasn't ready. It was all so passionate and spontaneous I couldn't have stopped if I tried, but I think that we weren't supposed to get to that step in our relationship yet. I don't know what to think, what to feel. I'm so confused, and I'm afraid my sisters will just hound me about what it was like and if it hurt –it did- and if it was fun, and I'm afraid the Professor will just _flip_."

"I must admit I'm curious about all of that, too," Dexter joked, "but, all teasing side, I have a few things to ask."

"Okay."

"First, why did you have sex? Was it out of love and caring and a sign of devotion, or was it out of random fury and anger that needed to be vented and when Benjamin is angry his eyes flare and I know you think that's attractive?" It was long-winded and rambling, but it got the point across.

Blossom stared at her nails. "The latter option."

"That obviously isn't how sex should go, and that's probably one of the reasons that you feel so conflicted now."

"You're right."

"Second, do you really, truly regret it with every fiber of your being?"

There was silence. "…No."

"No?" Both of Dexter's eyebrows rose slightly.

"No." She peered up at him from her hanging hair. "I don't. I mean, I wish we had waited, and I don't we were ready quite yet, but I think we can still make it work, and if anything, this will strengthen our relationship because we need to talk about it still. Once we talk about it, I'm sure we can get things straight." Her fingers tightened.

Dexter hummed in response. "My third question: have you talked to Benjamin about this?"

"Another no."

"Do that."

"I will. I just needed to get my emotions clear."

"And have you?"

A smile crept to her pink lips. "Yes. I think I have."

"Then my job is done." Dexter smiled back at her, retrieving his hands. "Now, come on. We are at a coffee shop, and we have yet to get a coffee."

"Get me an apple cider?" She pouted, working her charm. Dexter sighed, succumbing to her big pink eyes and plump lower lip.

"Of course."

* * *

I originally planned on having Blossom pregnant, but then I thought about an eight-month-old pregnant Powerpuff Girl fighting crime, and I couldn't make myself do it. *sweatdrop*


End file.
